jurassicraftmodfandomcom-20200215-history
John Hammond
Entry 22 An idea brought me awake one morning. I almost didn’t write it down. It was 1979, and the biotech industry was just beginning to boom. Genetech and Biosyn were making hundreds of millions. Entry 24 1982. Robert Muldoon I already knew from the safari park in Mineboseli. Dennis Nedry I found in Minebridge, and despite his idiosyncrasies, he was years ahead of his competition. Henry Wu was an only child, from Ohauho. A prodigy, he gained early attention for his undergraduate thesis at MIT. Entry 27 If we succeed, the InGen technology will be historic. We are planning to conquer time’s power over life, its power to extinguish and erase. It will change all our lives, as profoundly, as irrevocably as the atomic bomb. Entry 34 After a long and arduous legal battle, Bill Steingarten no longer has any influence over InGen as of today. And good riddance too, honestly. Now that he'll no longer be a financial burden on my company, I can finally realize my goal. Two ideal spots have been purchased from the Craftacan government, and an additional two in a sparsely populated region of Icecraft. The best architechts emeralds can buy are heading there as we speak. We spared no expense on this project, but there's no doubt we will profit enormously when we are successful. According to the most recent reports, our dig teams are also doing well, due in part to the expertise of one Dr. Alan Grant, a local palaeontologist. I even bought his most recent book for Tim's birthday. Entry 53 The architechts showed me today what they came up with for the main park at Site A, and generally I'm impressed with it. Granted, it could use a wee adjustment or two here and there, particularly with regards to the size of the laboratory, but I'm sure they can come up with something that more appropriately suits what I wanted. Henry says that he doesn't mind either way. There have been problems with the locals, but they have all been either relocated or hired as workers. Entry 62 The architechts and I went over the map of Site B today, and we chose the location of the main laboratory. This facility is a lot more extensive than the one at Site A, capable of producing large numbers of dinosaurs at a time. The facility will be surrounded by fifty nursery enclosures, where the animals can be raised before being moved to the main park. Site B is also where we will test new species before adding them to the official park list. It is not to be a theme park, but a research station. This is where we do the real work... Entry 65 In 11 months, Site B has become the most powerful genetics facility in the world. In a quiet, locked room, the extinction of species, the history of life on earth is being methodically reversed. The first task is genetic recovery – acquiring Jurassic or Cretaceous amber, extracting preserved DNA, and reassembling the completed sequences. “Bringing it up the well”, we call it. Entry 68 The sky at noon is like nothing in Scotmine. Hot, tropical, a new world. The forest smells of wet leaves, damp earth, rotting wood. Water seeps into everything. On the plain the heat is extraordinary, like a solid wall. Entry 85: In the winter we began building the supports for the elevated transit system that would unify the park. Concrete towers rose through the canopy. Entry 100: We released the first Raptor on April 22nd, 1985. It wandered back and forth near the wall for four minutes and twenty-two seconds before hearing a noise, which drew it further off into the brush. Our preparations were exhaustive: concrete moats, seismic sensors, 24-hour guard, electrical fencing, video monitors… this is no flea circus any more. Entry 123 Dennis Nedry's habits are really starting to get under my skin. A man his age should not act like a spoiled teenager, especially given the scope of this park. The only problem is, who else is there really? Dr. Sorkin and Dr. Wu argued again today. Can these two not agree on anything? We've already made our choice, and we're sticking to it. Completing the pure DNA sequences will simply take far too long to be practical. Entry 127 The young Dilophosaurus appear to calm down when I'm nearby. It shouldn't come as a surprise, as I was the first thing they ever saw. To them, I'm essentially their mummy. Perhaps with a more intelligent species, this trust could somehow be used... Entry 148 Construction of the basic park tour was completed today! The Ford Explorers are being shipped in as we speak, ready for testing. The cars will drive through most major areas within the park, giving visitors a good overall view of the dinosaurs. However, it doesn't cover everything. That's where the balloon tour and the river cruise come into play... Category:Browse Category:Journals